Cape Commune
The United Commune of the Cape is a one-party Communist state in southern Africa, occupying the territory of what was once Cape Colony. It was created in 1869 by Jozua Kappel, a Communist general, philosopher, and politician who led the fronts of the South African Revolution. Since then, it has served as one of the few nations to put Zivago Chivasti's theory of Communism to the test, and has been relatively successful. It is a functioning independent state, and under Kappel, has become an industrial power, providing cheap labor and goods to other nations in exchange for profit. It funded the 1876 Madagascar Revolution, but was denied its request to oversee the treaty, resulting in the current border of Madagascar with French Madagascar today. The Cape Commune has become an enemy of the traditional monarchies of Europe, who see Communism as a threat to the traditional order. The Cape's border with German Southwest Africa is one of the most heavily lined in the world, with Germany having numberous military bases along their side of the border, with anti-Communist propaganda plastered on the exterior walls. With Jozua Kappel in poor health, the future of the Commune is uncertain. Two candidates have stepped up to succeed Kappel: Hubrecht Artz, a liberal reformist who wishes to envision the true form of Communism that Chivasti envisioned, and Roeland van Hauttum, a militarist who wishes to centralize the Communal government around the office of the Premier. Government The Commune's government only permits one political party to function, the Communist Volkspartij (People's Party). However, other parties also function illegally, such as the Fascist Afrika-Nasionaliste (African Nationalist) and the Democratic Ware vryheidspartytjie (True Liberty Party). The head of state in the Commune is the Premier, who serves until their death or resignation. A Premier is decided by a small council, appointed by the former Premier, who vote on the new Premier from a list of candidates who have recieved approval from the Vice Premier. The Premier has executive authority on almost all actions within government. He can propose laws, and as the proposer of the laws is allowed to interperet them without approval of a court. In order for a law to be passed, it must be approved by the Senaat, a large council whose members are, in turn, appointed by the Premier. The Premier is also commander-in-chief of the Military, though in the Communal Constitution it states that a leader without military experience may appoint a General Commander to preside over Military function. History Background The question of Black equality was one pressing British politics throughout the 1850s and 60s, and this became ever apparent as the massacres in Cape Colony began to become more apparent. British politicians began to take serious stances on the issue, but a series of anti-equality Prime Ministers continued to take power. In 1861, under Prime Minister Norman Winfried, general Orland Parks was installed as Governor of the Cape. His reign saw the military deployed to deal with Afrikaaner protestors. This led to outrage among the general public, and as famines became rampant due to the Colonial government's refusal to import food to Afrikaaners, many turned to Communism. Jozua Kappel, an Afrikaaner farmer and street fighter, became a vocal activist for Communism, and his vibrant speeches moved many Afrikaaners to join his newly-formed Communist party. This was percieved as a threat by the Colonial government, who saw Afrikaaners taking a stand against Colonial government as grounds for military intervention. The Royal Military was deployed to deal with a massive protest in Pretoria in 1864, resulting in the disastrous Pretoria Massacre. With civilian blood spilt, Kappel would have no more. He led the Communist Party to march on Cape Town in May of 1864, forcing Governor Parks to retreat up the coast. The start of the Communist revolution was upon the South African people. South African Revolution (1864-1869) The earlier stage of the war was Kappel's forces occupying their claimed territory before British reinforcements could arrive. Kappel knew that their best chance to win the war was to quickly capture all of South Africa and block British reinforcements. He had large divisions march across the country and capture large urban centers. With the support of the people, the troops found no trouble in ousting the local authorities and raising the revolutionary flag. Kappel's troops soon occupied most of South Africa, forcing Parks' troops into a difficult position. With British reinforcements still on the way, Parks became weary, and ordered for a full-out assault into the Commune's occupied territory. This proved disastrous for Parks troops, as they were undersupplied and outnumbered. With the Communists marching to the West, and fast, Parks fled with a small camp of soldiers and generals to German Southwest Africa. The Germans misinterpereted him as a diplomatic mission, and took straight to Windhoek. There, when his true position was found out, he was deported to Britain, where he resigned from the army and retired. The colonial troops in South Africa were now without leadership and facing a massive force they could not handle, and were forced to surrender themselves. British reinforcements would arrive to thousands upon thousands of Afrikaners waving red flags along the South African Coast, proclaiming the rule of Jozua Kappel. Kappel met with the Captain of the ship, and later Prime Minister Norman Winfried, to confirm the British surrender and the recognition of the Cape Commune as an independent nation. Post-Revolution